


Fragmented Inflorescence

by mingyoshis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers Soonyoung and Dino, Dino adopted by kwon fam, Happy kid Dino, M/M, Or maybe not slight?, Serious Soonyoung, slice of life or not?, slight angst, slow burn or not?, the relationships progresses as the story progresses, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyoshis/pseuds/mingyoshis
Summary: When Kwon Soonyoung abandoned his dad when he was still young and his mom has to do everything for him and his brother, adopted younger brother, Lee Chan. Hatred is what everything Soonyoung feels and adoration and love towards to only his Mother and his beloved adopted brother. After a few years passed by, things gotten worse and what he didn't expect that he would be the one who can actually be the key or the answer to everything that is happening.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fragmented Inflorescence

Sun shining brightly. Flowers blooming so beautifully in the distance where there are seated. A child who's in age of 14-17 years old running in the field of grass while giggling so loud. Another child was there but much younger around 6-8 years old. It was a beautiful day, indeed.

Kwon Soonyoung. A pure, innocent child that only wants of having a perfect family, which he have.

Lee Chan or Dino which is his nickname that his brother gave him for his love towards dinosaurs.

Both are not genetically related for a reason that Lee Chan is adopted by his parents since his mom can't get pregnant once again. Soonyoung is persistent about having a younger brother or sister. He wants someone to protect. He wants to be the one who will be the knight and shining prince for someone.

The persuasion worked and thus leads to having Dino in their family. He was ecstatic that he now have a younger brother that he can play with, wrestle with, tease with and most importantly, protect. When the day where they are supposed to be happy, it turned sour as Dino suddenly fell face flat on the grass floor and remained motionless. Soonyoung thought his younger was hiding somewhere but oddly his parents are running suddenly and calling Dino all of the sudden. Then it hit Soonyoung. 

Everything turns gloom when Soonyoung discovers that Dino is not feeling well and his dad has to take care of him in a separate room aside from their shared bedroom that both of them use. From time to time he checks up on him, staying beside his bed holding his hand while the younger is asleep, wearing a oxygen mask to support his breathing. Sometimes Soonyoung tells Dino tales from a book or just fairy tale that he just blurts out. it was endearing and pleasing to their mother’s point.

Their mom is always there to supervise them just in case something happens while their dad goes to work. She keeps his younger brother clean all the time. There are times that he seems a bit more energetic, but there are days where he just lays and sleeps all day and Soonyoung doesn’t know what to do. He sometimes sadly plays by himself outside of Dino’s room. 

They have to keep him out at some point when their dad arrives to treat his younger brother. But being a nosy child he is and wanting to play with his younger brother.

He accidentally punctured himself with a syringe that he even doesn’t know what contains. His dad got so angry at him, screaming to their mother to keep Soonyoung away from the room starting today.

From that simple mistake, everything changed.

And that perhaps is the start of the new journey of Kwon Soonyoung.

\-----

He didn't when he started to be on the same bed as his younger brother. Adopted is no longer found in his vocabulary, he just address him as his brother. Didn't feel like adopted since he dislike that idea.

He's in the same situation as Dino, he didn't know when. But Dino is actually getting better. Him, not really.

Their dad is always in distress and tried to find something in their room. Dino paid no attention but Soonyoung is paying attention to both of them, he sure knows his dad that everything is crucial state, he doesn't know if he's in peril or not.

He sometimes heard his parents fighting outside, whenever Dino notices the noises outside he just cuddles him and ask him to tell a story about dinosaurs. Just to keep the younger busy.

He may be a child, but he knows when it is something not be joked about, he learnt it from the mistake he did.

Dino got better and already out of bed, Soonyoung is still the same.

He's always drowsy, he just wants to sleep when months, years pass by. He doesn't even know himself if he would be able to be out of bed once again. His dad keeps on going back and forth from his work.  
His dad is a scientist, a medical scientist. That's why they never go to hospital, it's just their dad to protect them from illness. He cultivate and examines virus to find the accurate cure to certain infections or diseases. Hardworking to find a cure for Soonyoung is quite hard since, he doesn't know where he acquired the virus that he got in his system.

Thus his dad is working so hard to find a cure about this illness that he got. He was once active here he is, bed ridden.

\-----

After 5 years,

Dino and Soonyoung are healthy teenagers now, the older got cure from his sickness and prevented him from being a bed ridden person who is breathing. While Dino, was somehow cured but his illness has something to do with his immune system, it is an autoimmune disorder where his immune system attack his own body. Soonyoung on the other hand, still a mysterious as it was still on the progress of researching about it, but he is completely fine. Breathing fine, moving excessively and actively. He’s not even getting a short breath after doing a few work outs, he is now trying to shape himself to keep his body in a healthy shape, same with his younger brother. 

He joins him working out although their mom is against by Dino going to gym and working out at a young age but for the best to give Dino a very healthy body they have to keep him in shape and have a prescribed diet.

Soonyoung is in his 4th year in High-school, he gained some friends some left him. Well that’s life. People come and go. He loves being with his friends, while his studies are maintained very very well whereas his mother helped him throughout. His dad is barely seen in their house. Can’t even have a call for long 5 minutes as what he stated that he is extremely busy.

Meanwhile, Dino is in his 5th grading in his primary school/ elementary. He is also famous at befriending people around him. He is loved by many including their teachers. He’s adorable for a human being. Same goes to Soonyoung, although it disgust himself that he should wear braces for few years, until his teeth are fixed and straightened, while Dino has a perfect teeth already so doesn’t need to struggle with braces. The teasing was bearable fro Soonyoung, but when his friends teased him he gets easily aggravated by it but dismisses those feelings when his very close friend, Wonwoo is there beside him to keep his mind off of those comments. 

Dino is also close with Wonwoo, because he’s always in their home playing with his brother. He also plays with him, all three of them. 

As days pass by, Dino found new playmates. Seungkwan and Seokmin. Them three together are such an earful of noisiness. They are all super active that sometimes Soonyoung and Wonwoo give up from their high energy. They frequently just stare and making sure that the youths ones are safe, they are also youth but since his mom is busy with things, adulting stuffs so he is the one in charge of taking care of them.

One day, their mom got a call as the 2 boys are playing in the living room with their mom. She excused herself as to take the phone.

"Yes, Hello?" Mrs. Kwon conveyed, as the caller is unknown caller.

"Is this Mrs. Kwon?" Uneasy.

"Yes Mrs. Kwon speaking at the very moment. Who is this?"

"Mrs. Kwon we would like to inform you that might give a much of a shock." The other line spoke. She is suddenly became queasy with the sudden information. But the question of who is this is still unanswered. She kept her composure and talked to the person back.

"Who is this? How did you know my number and how did you know my name?"

"This is Diamond Grove General Hospital. Mr. Kwon has requested this call. For the sake of your son, Kwon Soonyoung." She shivers as she hears the mention of her son. Her biological son.

"What's with him? Why do his dad need him? He's perfectly fine" She reasoned out frantically as the reason she doesn't want this where this conversation is going. She didn't even notice that Soonyoung heard the whole thing of what his mother is saying through the phone. He feels that something isn't good that is happening.

"Mrs. Kwon, this is really urgent we need to research about him as soon as possible. It would be hard for you to accept this but this is for the sake of his health." The person behind the unknown number says.

"He is perfectly fine. He doesn't need to examined again for those research purposes, you're just going to scare him completely."

"No ma'am. He will be in good hands of his own father. His father will be the one who will conduct the research." 

"No. I won't hand him over." She hanged up the phone trying to calm her own heart that is beating so hard right now. But things are completely upside down now. She hastily gathered the boys in their room, getting a 2 big luggage, asking the 2 confused boys as to why they are suddenly packing their things.

"Why would we pack our things are we going to a field trip?" Dino says cheerily, meanwhile Soonyoung isn't having a good feeling about this. However, he still did. He packed both of his and Dino's clothes while his mother gets something into their parent's room.

As they all gathered she ushered them downstairs and carefully carrying the luggages down towards the front end of their door. There's a cab waiting in front of them already.

"I'll explain later once we get there okay honey?" She explains briefly that they need to go somewhere really really far. Dino is ecstatic, Soonyoung is confused. Mrs. Kwon is terrified.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hello, this is unbeta-ed. It's my first time writing to Seventeen's fandom. It's also my comeback as a writer. Hope you'll like what I would be writing. I'll be giving no clues for the mean time as the story progresses, I'll drop eye-catching hints or maybe not at all or maybe a bigger hint about this fic. Please show some support to this fic. Support Seventeen as a whole group! Also wishing everyone a good day or a good night wherever you are. 
> 
> Also i'll add my twt in here: @mingyoshis follow me and let me know you thoughts about this story and comment/feedback/kudos will be the one keeping me from writing this.
> 
> Another also, Seungkwan, hope you'll recover faster. Hope you the very best. CARATS are rooting for you when you comeback. We love you our Variety King ^^


End file.
